


The Next Stage

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: The Regal Verse [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prince!Newt, Regal Verse, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas take their courting to the next stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly after A Gentleman's Guide to Courtship.

The Feast that followed after the Tournament was alive with the buzz of gossip.

 

It was official, the Prince was being courted by a secret admirer.

 

Many of the court ladies stole glares at one another, suspicious of their supposed friends.

 

Newt found himself in his fathers study, unable to even bathe his sweat from the hard work away.

 

“You will tell me who it is.” The king ordered, sitting behind his large wooden desk.

 

Newt sat on the other side.

 

“I would if I knew.” The blonde lied.

 

“They have not yet made themselves known, all the letters are unsigned and the only thing identifying that it is one person is the purple ribbon.”

 

“Then I will search out anyone who is in possession of this purple ribbon.”

 

“Father-”

 

“Do not whine to me. Do you have any idea the implications of accepting an unknown courtiers favour? You are to meet with the families of the kingdoms joining our boarders in less than a moon cycle and yet you accept favours from someone too cowardly to announce themselves?”

 

Newt bit his bottom lip.

 

“I don’t want to marry a princess.”

 

The king closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

 

“You’re in love aren’t you?” He asked, voice much more gentle than before.

 

Newt looked down at his hands in his lap and nodded silently.

 

“Who is it? Is it the same person courting you?”

 

Newt shook his head, refusing to answer.

 

The king had an idea of who it was.

 

“Alright. I will make you a deal.”

 

Newt’s head shot up to look at him.

 

“You will have the ball celebrating your coming of age. You will dance with the princesses and duchesses. You will dance with any woman of a status to marry into our family. At the end of the night, you and I will discuss which ones you found most pleasing. I know you want to marry for love. But you have to remember your duty to the kingdom.”

 

Newt shot his father a baleful stare.

 

“That’s hardly a deal father.  That’s just you getting what you want.”

 

The King glared back.

 

“Newton,”  The king began using the Prince’s full name.  “I know you do not find this situation ideal.   But if you say you have no idea who the gifts are coming from, perhaps the young lady will make herself known at the ball and all will end happily.” The king knew this was not the case but he had to offer the younger man an opportunity to either explain himself or continue his deception.

 

“Father….it’s not like that.”  Newt began, he couldn’t reveal his relationship with Thomas but he also couldn’t stand the idea of having to parade around with all of the available women on the continent and be treated like a horse at stud.

 

“No.  I have ignored your dalliances for long enough Newton.  I let it go on because of your youth. Young men should be free to have adventures and live as they please, but I also have the kingdom to look after.  I must do what is best for it.  You have until the ball to sort out the situation with your admirerer,  after that you will do your duty.”  The king’s tone clearly indicated that the subject was closed.

 

Newt glared at his father and clenched his jaw, he gave a curt bow and left the room.  He would have slammed the door were he able instead he had to settle for stalking off and fuming silently at his father’s curt dismissal.

 

Without enough time to bathe properly, Newt wet a cloth and wiped his face, neck and underarms to freshen up before the feast.

 

Worried and paranoid the Prince sent for Chuck to help him dress in his formal robes.

 

When he was certain no one was going to hear, the Prince gently grabbed Chuck by his shoulders.

 

“Does anyone suspect?” He whispered.

 

Chuck shook his head no.

 

“No. I’ve been listening but there’s no whispers I’ve heard. They all think it’s a woman.” the boy with curly hair promised.

 

Newt let out a relieved breath.

 

Chuck gave him a concerned look.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Newt nodded.

 

“I was just worried. We can’t... No one can know.”

 

Chuck nodded.

 

“I’ve already had that talk with him.” Chuck laughed softly, assisting Newt in pulling his fine tunic over his head.

 

“Do I have anything purple?” The blonde grinned, looking himself up and down in the mirror.

 

Chuck picked up one of the purple ribbons that had previously held a scroll closed.

 

“Maybe we can tie this to your wrist?” He offered.

 

The blonde agreed and let the page boy tie it off.

 

“I need you to do me a favour.” Newt addressed the boy once he was ready.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Deliver something for me?”

 

Chuck smiled.

 

“I was wondering when you would start returning the gifts.” He teased.

 

Newt laughed softly. “I have been slacking, but I suspect this will make up for it.”

 

He handed the boy a wooden box, about as long as his forearm and as thick as his hand, it was wrapped in a plain black cloth to hide it.

 

“Do not open it.”

 

“Of course not.” Chuck looked offended. He knew how this went by now.

 

“Please make sure he’s gone to the feast before you leave it, I want him to find it later tonight.”

 

With a curt bow, Chuck left the room.

 

Newt watched him leave.

 

“Alright.” The Prince nodded taking in a deep breath of courage.

 

“Let us feast.” He told to himself.

  
  


***

 

The purple ribbon around Newt’s wrist was a great discussion topic the whole night.

 

He’d had many comments on it and had to shrug them off or give a non answer when his father glared and fumed.

 

It was Newt’s silent and simple rebellion.

 

Thomas tried to keep his eyes off Newt as much as he could all night but he knew he failed.

 

There were acrobats and dancers, minstrels and bards throughout the feast, the crowd cheering joyfully with each act.

 

Thomas liked the bards, singing about forbidden and secret love, like they knew exactly what was going on.

 

Much earlier than usual The Prince begged off, he spoke briefly with his father who gave him a kind smile and a hand on the shoulder before letting him leave.

 

It didn’t take much longer after that for the rest of the court to leave for their chambers, it had been a very long day.

 

When Newt got back to his rooms, Chuck had already gone ahead to organise a bath.

 

Newt was sore and stiff from the days activities, his right shoulder ached from holding his new sword.

 

It was beautifully crafted but it was heavier than his usual sword and therefore had put more strain on his shoulder.

 

When the water was ready, Newt undressed himself, and climbed into the deep tub that had been brought to his room.

 

The water was hot, almost scalding but that was now the prince liked it.

 

With a sigh he relaxed back until the water touched his chin, and closed his eyes. Letting the warmth soothe and calm him.

 

***

 

Thomas took his time going back to his rooms, He and Minho had discussed possibly going to the tavern since it was still early, but decided against it.

 

Eventually he wound up at his own door and entered.

 

There was a candle still lit on his desk, a lump of black cloth next to it.

 

Curiously Thomas approached the object warily, pulling back the cloth to find an ornate wooden box.

 

Frowning he opened it and froze, a large grin forming over his face.

 

A dagger, with a purple silk ribbon tied in a bow around the handle.

 

Thomas couldn’t contain his happiness, Newt had returned his courting with a gift.

 

They were officially in the next stage, Mutual Courting.

 

With his heart beating wildly in excitement, Thomas looked over the blade before hiding it and the box safely.

 

He had to thank Newt. Had to go show his gratitude and his excitement at their courting now officially being mutual.

 

Rushing out of his room the brunette walked swiftly down the corridors and up the stairs to Newt’s room.

 

When he knocked he was met with Jona, one of the long serving members of the Kings Palace.

 

“I assume you’re looking for the Prince?” He told the boy with distaste. The boys spent far too much time together as it was. They did not need to see each other at this time of night.

 

“I am, and I assume he’s in?”

 

“The Prince is currently busy. He will seek you out when he is available, should he wish for your company.” The manservant told him.

 

Thomas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Of course.” He nodded, turning and walking down the corridor and around a corner out of sight.

 

He waited until Jona was gone before rushing back and sneaking into the Newt’s room.

 

Closing the door softly, Thomas turned and opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off when he caught sight of nothing but a tub and a blonde head poking out of the steaming water.

 

“Oh.” He managed to say.

 

Newt jumped, sending some water over the sides and to the stone floor.

 

“Thomas!” He hissed, glancing around for something to hide himself with. They hadn’t seen each other undressed since they were children.

 

Thomas turned quickly, noticing Newt’s reaction.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were doing homework.” He admitted.

 

Newt blushed, covering himself with his hands and looking down, cheeks bright red.

 

“I’m obviously not.” He managed to reply through his embarrassment.

 

Thomas nodded and swallowed thickly.

 

“Should I... um. Should I leave?” He offered.

 

Newt thought about it for a few minutes.

 

He was naked and comfortable, warm and content in the tub.

 

“You don’t have too.” He said softly, looking up to Thomas.

 

The brunette turned slowly, looking at Newt’s face.

 

“Can I?-” He broke off.

 

“You look stiff, do you need?”

 

“My shoulders?”The blonde asked, sheepishly.

 

“That new sword you have me is a little heavier than my normal sword.”

 

Thomas beamed at him, moving to kneel behind the tub, hands coming forward to work Newt’s shoulders.

 

“I noticed you using it. I couldn’t stop smiling.” He admitted.

 

Newt grinned. “It was perfect, so much easier and the balance was spot on.”

 

Thomas leant forward to bravely place a soft kiss to Newt’s bare shoulder.

 

“I”m glad.”

 

The blonde shivered at the kiss, turning his head back to catch eyes with Thomas.

 

“You should join me.” He said boldly, licking his lips.

 

Thomas’ eyes widened.

 

“Are you? Are you sure?”

 

This was a big step.

 

Newt nodded.

 

“You can sit behind me, it’ll be easier to massage my shoulders.” The blonde replied, face glowing red, but refusing to be ashamed of his request.

 

Thomas nodded, standing quickly to undress.

 

Newt kept his eyes forward, listening as Thomas undressed behind him.

 

They could get into so much trouble for this.

 

Were anyone to find out they were courting and having unchaperoned visits, much less being undressed together, Newt was certain Thomas would be locked in the dungeons for good.

 

“Move forward?” Thomas asked, voice breaking only once.

 

Newt shuffled forward, sliding on his rump to give Thomas room.

 

The brunette stepped cautiously into the tub and sat down, legs splayed wide to allow Newt to carefully shuffle back and lean against him.

 

“Is this okay?” The prince asked softly, suddenly unsure if this was the right thing to do.

 

“This is great.” Thomas promised, hands moving to wrap around Newt’s mid section and hug him.

 

The blonde relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

 

“I’m glad you accepted my favour today.” Thomas whispered, hooking his chin on Newt’s left should, the one that wasn’t so sore.

 

“As if I could resist.” Newt replied, a smile in his face.

 

“Do you still want me to rub your shoulders?”

 

“Please?”

 

Thomas smiled and lifted his head, leaning back to be able to put his hands on the blonde’s shoulder, kneading the sore muscles with thumbs and fingers.

 

Newt let out a small moan as he worked.

 

Thomas stilled.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Newt shook his head, biting his lip.

 

Thomas smiled softly, understanding and continued his work.

 

Newt gripped the side of the tub tightly, keeping his mouth closed and his eyes shut as Thomas worked, soothing his aching muscles and exciting him with his touch.

 

“Does anywhere else hurt?” Thomas breathed into the blonde’s ear, shifting himself back and away from the prince, their proximity and the hot water had affected him more than he anticipated.

 

“No, you’ve made it all better.” Newt replied shyly.

 

Thomas smiled, licking his lips before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the princes’ shoulder again.

 

Newt gave a small shiver.

 

“Is this alright?” Thomas asked, unsure.

 

Newt nodded, not trusting his voice to reply.

 

Thomas moved his arms, wrapping them around Newt’s midsection again, pulling the boy closer, to rest his chin on the princes’ shoulder, and turning his head to kiss at his neck.

 

“Tell me if this is too much.” He whispered. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

 

“Please don’t.” Newt let out a soft breathy moan.

 

Thomas smiled, kissing his neck again and again, soft open mouth kisses that trailed up the pale column of his throat.

 

Newt let out a small gasp, turning his head and bumping his nose with Thomas’.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“I am.” Thomas teased, voice breathy.

 

“Properly.” Newt huffed a laugh back to him.

 

The brunette smiled, leaning closer and slotting their lips together gently.

 

He kissed the blonde tentatively. He’d only done this a few times before and he wanted it to go perfectly. Wanted Newt to swoon and sigh like the bards described after a perfect kiss.

 

Growing bolder, Newt parted his lips just enough to peak his tongue out and brush against Thomas’ bottom lip.

 

The brunette boy gasped softly and then moaned, pressing harder against his prince, deepening the kiss, parting his mouth and tasting him properly.

 

The angle was awkward, Thomas’s shoulders and upper back hurting from hunching over and Newt’s neck was strained from being turned so harshly.

 

The blonde broke away panting softly.

 

“This... we.”

 

Thomas nodded.

 

“Turn around.” He offered. “Face me.”

 

Newt shuffled forward and turned before facing his lover.

 

Thomas, slid down the tub until the water was lapping at his collar bones.

 

“Now come here.” He whispered.

 

Self consciously Newt got onto his belly and floated in the water before moving up to lay on top of Thomas, the water separating their bodies only slightly.

 

“By the gods.” Newt closed his eyes, burying his face in Thomas’ neck.

 

“Mmmm.” The brunette replied, hands on his Princes’ lower back, gently rubbing circles and trailing down to his pert cheeks, gripping them tentatively to see Newt’s reaction.

 

Newt let out a soft sound, but didn’t protest.

 

“Is this?”

 

“Yes.” Newt nodded, pressing kisses to the taller boy’s neck as he did.

 

Thomas gripped a little harder and pulled Newt down to slide with him.

 

The first touch of their erections made the boys gasp, neither had felt anything other than their own hand. Everything was new and exciting but frightening at the same time.

 

Newt’s heart was hammering in his chest.

 

He wanted to do this, wanted to show thomas how much he cared, how serious he was about their courting.

 

“Can I?” Thomas broke off to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“I want to touch you, to make you... to please you.” He blushed at his own words.

 

Newt blushed too.

 

“I want to... you too.” He admitted.

 

“Together?”  The brunette asked a small smile on his face.

 

“Together.” Newt and agreed, feeling braver and pressed forward, kissing Thomas this time, taking charge of the kiss.

 

Thomas trailed his right hand down Newt’s hip and to his erection, wrapping his hand around the Prince and pausing, waiting for any kind of protest.

 

Newt kissed him harder, his own hand copying Thomas.

 

“Gods.” Thomas moaned lowly, breaking the kiss.

 

Newt smiled, encouraged by the reaction and loosely began to move his hand up and down his friend’s shaft, much as he would his own in the darkness of night in the privacy of his rooms.

 

Thomas copied Newt for grip and speed, wanting to draw this out, hoping they could time this right.

 

He couldn’t help rocking his hips up into Newt’s grasp.

 

“Tighter.” He said softly.

 

Newt complied and tightened his grip, loving the noise Thomas praised him with.

 

They kissed again, but it dissolved into panting open mouthed against each others lips as their movements got quicker, tighter. The water of the tub was rapidly cooling and sloshing over the sides with their movements.

 

“Oh gods.” Newt moaned, eyes closing.

 

Thomas let out a low moan from the back of his throat.

 

“Gods, Newt. Newt I can’t.”

 

“Tommy.”

 

“Oh gods.” Thomas loved hearing Newt’s nickname for him but panted and moaned like that.

 

“Close.” He told the blonde, speeding up his own hand, hoping to bring his Prince release first.

 

Newt gave a high pitched keen at the change and copied, both of them working frantically to finish the other off.

 

“Tommy. Tommy. Oh gods.”

 

“Newt....” Thomas’ stomach muscles clenched tightly before he pulsed in his prince’s hand.

 

Newt was surprised by the suddenness, but the realization of what he had done made his heart skip.

 

He released the older boy to grip the side of the tub, rolling his hips into Thomas’ grip.

 

“Come on, Newt.” The brunette encouraged.

 

“I want to see you, please.” He whispered.

 

Newt gasped, leaning forward to bite at Thomas’ shoulder to keep quiet as he orgasmed roughly into his friends grip. Hips twitching impulsively to draw out the sensations.

 

Thomas watched him ride it out, waited for the boy to slump, bone tired into his arms and then held him to his chest.

 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Thomas whispered softly.

 

“And I you.” Newt agreed.

 

“We need to get out of the tub.” The prince sighed sadly.

 

“And into bed?” Thomas teased.

 

“You’ll need to sneak out before Jona comes back to remove the tub. He can’t find you in here.” Newt said sadly, the last thing he wanted was for Thomas to leave.

 

“I know.” The taller boy agreed.

 

They exited the tub and dried off, dressing slowly, stealing glances at one another as they moved.

 

“Jona will be back soon, you’ll have to hurry.” Newt told him.

 

Thomas nodded. “I know. But I will see you at breakfast.” He promised.

 

Newt nodded and pulled him in by his shirt to kiss him hard and deep.

 

Thomas smiled dopily when the kiss ended.

 

“Go to bed, Tommy.”

 

“Of course.” Thomas grinned, bowing low and deep playfully before opening the door a fraction, glancing about and rushing out.

 

Newt watched him leave before going to his bed. Jona would come in and remove the water and tub as quietly as he could and let the boy rest.

 

Newt couldn’t wait for the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment! We love hearing back from you! You can find us on tumblr at misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for requests, ideas, headcannons and updates.


End file.
